A Fullbring Butei
by dude932
Summary: Kisuke having found a way to get Ichigo's powers back to an extent six months after the Winter War he asks Ichigo to do him a favor in return. Acting against his better judgement Ichigo agrees to Kisuke's terms, six months after unlocking his Fullbring he is ranked as an S-Class Butei starting his first semester as a sophomore at Butei High.
1. Chapter 1

"_A year ago I was fighting Sosuke Aizen in the world of the Soul Society during the winter war with the beings known as Arrancar and after it was all over I lost all my power including the ability to see the dearly departed. Six months after that, Kisuke Urahara, my very own informant on the Soul Society calls me up and tells me he can get my powers back to an extent, but I'd have to do something for him in return. Having grown accustomed to fighting monsters that go bump in the night and Kisuke's little schemes he always seemed to have, against my better judgement, I agreed._

_Turns out I hadn't lost everything after using the Final Getsuga Tensho, I still had dormant powers deep down within me. Kisuke referred to it as a Fullbring some Hollow mumbo jumbo or something. Kisuke likes to ramble on and I tend to lose interest in what he's saying most of the time. So you may be asking yourself, if I got my spiritual powers back, what kind of crazy monster filled situation has Kisuke gotten me into now, right? Well, I have to say I didn't expect the request of Kisuke to be this. _

_Not at all. _

_I haven't seen a damn Hollow in the six months I've been here, although there have been several people with high spirit energies that are taught to harness them. My job? Simply keep an eye on everything and look out for the spiritually aware people if Hollow's start to come after them. So why you ask am I laying atop of an eighteen story building looking down a scope of a Barett M82 rifle watching a bank, no Kisuke didn't want me to become a bank robber. I became a Butei."_

Ichigo felt the slight breeze of the wind come to a stop as the alarms in the bank sounded off, even from eighteen stories up, four blocks away he could still hear the alarm in the dead of night. Next was the sirens of the police cars heading towards the robbery in progress but Ichigo's mind wasn't fixed on the sounds as they echoed in the night air.

His body was unmoving as he looked down the high powered scope watching the bank's entrance. His finger was the only part of his body that was moving, it was idly tapping the side of the trigger guard to the beat of his heart. He was wearing the standard Butei High bulletproof uniform, the black blazer outlined in white seams with a white dress shirt beneath along with a red tie and black pants. To his right was the weapon's case for the Barett M82 sniper rifle he was currently wielding. On his head were a pair of military grade headphones covering his ears with a little microphone coming down to his mouth.

"_Target's approaching from the south as we predicted." _A soft calm voice came over the headset, Reki being on the other end of the line. She had been the one to request Ichigo to come along on this job, Butei being able to take jobs to earn academic units and money, the first needed for graduation the second to keep for themselves for a job well done. She was the academy's top sniper an S-class Butei.

Reki simply requested Ichigo for the job since he was well versed with high calibre rifles and was also an S-rank Butei like herself. In the six months that Ichigo had been at the school he had passed all practical exams with ease, he was high ranking in academics as well and was one of the most renown Butei of the academy. However what surprised most was that he hated guns and only used them on certain jobs or practice otherwise keeping to a blade and even then his martial arts were enough to deal with the majority of the situations he was put in.

Raising his hand up he pulled the bolt handle back in a swift movement injecting the cartridge of the high calibre bullet into the chamber so it was ready to fire, flicking the safety up he set his hand back towards the trigger, his face having never left the scope.

"_Target entering zone. Fire when ready."_ Reki's voice came back over the headset making Ichigo take a slight breath as he listened to everything going on around him, he could hear his heartbeat his finger tapping the trigger guard to his heartbeat once more, the sirens still sounding in the air growing closer with every passing moment. Then the roar of an engine reached his ears, it was low as it was four blocks away but in the dead of night it was echoing through the streets.

Through the scope Ichigo watched as the bank doors shattered as gunfire rang out into the night four individuals all carrying black duffel bags exited as a Humvie parked in front of the bank, the thieves all entering the vehicle. Ichigo lined up his shot as the last of the car doors closed, he could see the driver putting the Humvie into gear before he pulled the trigger. The Humvie didn't even make it a meter, Ichigo watched through the scope as the hood of the Humvie was impacted by the .50 calibre round.

The .50 calibre bullet can easily penetrate one and a half inches of solid steel armor plate, which is the normal amount of protection offered by most of the worlds Armored Personnel Carriers, Armored cars, trucks and other light vehicles. A vehicle with no armour plating, the round would simply destroy what it hit.

"_Target disabled, police units are moving in to apprehend the suspects." _Reki informed him over the radio. _"Mission complete."_ Ichigo glanced down the scope once more to see that the bullet had gone through the bonnet and into the motor, metal was sprawled over the side walk with a crack in the concrete showing that the bullet had gone through the hood of the car, the car's engine, front tire and out the other side. Ichigo pulled back from the scope and sat up rolling his shoulders.

"I don't know how you do it Reki." Ichigo said into the microphone. "Staying still for so long, don't you get all stiff?" He questioned as he began to dissemble the rifle and put it back in it's case.

"_You get use to it."_ Reki replied. _"Thank you for your assistance tonight."_

"Don't mention it." Ichigo replied as he glanced down at his wrist to see that it was nearing two in the morning. _"Who needs sleep anyway."_ He thought to himself with a slight chuckle as he closed the weapons case. "I'll see you tomorrow Reki, or the next day."

"_Very well, I'll be sure to give you your payment and tell the teachers of your assistance with the job."_ Ichigo picked the weapon's case up and began to make his way down the building. Getting to the street he began to make his way to the dorms, no public transport this early in the morning and it wasn't that far of a walk.

He often wandered how he had gotten himself into situation's like this, why he was proclaimed as a thug at his high school. Why out of everyone with spiritual awareness in Karakura Rukia found him. How he had stormed Soul Society to save Rukia before becoming a true substitute Soul Reaper and then was caught up in the mess that was the Winter War. It just seemed that he was always fighting. Now here he was at a school that made fighting part of it's curriculum.

"_I have the strangest life."_ Ichigo thought to himself. _"Kisuke sent me here to look out for the ones with strong spiritual powers but I haven't seen any hollows in the six months I've been here."_ He sighed slightly. _"Maybe I should give him a call."_ Shrugging and figuring he could call Kisuke at a later date he arrived at the male dormitory. Heading up the flights of stairs he headed for his dorm fishing his keys from his pocket as he walked he arrived at the end of the hall, on the name plate it read two names.

Tohyama and Kurosaki.

Unlocking the door Ichigo went inside placing the case of the Barett down in the hall before moving towards the kitchen in the dark. Opening the fridge he eyed the half empty bento box that made him cringe slightly.

His room-mate, Kinji Tohyama was an average guy. He and Ichigo got along well and were in the same class. However there was one thing about Kinji that Ichigo absolutely feared and it wasn't even Kinji's fault. It was his childhood friend, Shirayuki Hotogi. She creeped Ichigo the hell out, the way she doted herself over Kinji, calling her Kin Kin, which Kinji hated.

Ichigo didn't know what it was but every time he met Shirayuki it felt as tho he was in the same room as Retsu Unohana, just to a much, much lesser extent, but the feeling was still there. So he made himself scarce every time she was around. Ichigo was glad, she hadn't been around the last week since she was off at some type of training camp or something before the new semester started. Sighing he closed the fridge and made his way for the bathroom, having a quick shower and changing into a pair of boxes and a shirt he headed for bed.

X-X

...Ding Dong...

The sound of the doorbell ringing made the black haired teen groan into his pillow. Reaching up to his night stand he grabbed the cell phone laying next to the Beretta and pulled it towards him, a few bullets that were sitting on the night stand falling to the ground with a clatter. Flicking the phone open Kinji rose his head and winced at the sudden bright light that entered his vision from the phone screen.

...Ding Dong...

"_It's seven in the morning."_ Kinji thought to himself. _"Who rings someone's doorbell at seven in the morning."_ Sitting up Kinji closed his phone and sat it back down on the night stand and swung his legs out of bed, his feet landing on a few stray bullets. Sighing as he heard the doorbell ring he looked over to the other set of bunk beds to see Ichigo sleeping or at least appearing to be.

"If you don't answer the damn door I'ma hit you." Ichigo's irritated tired voice came from the bed making Kinji chuckle nervously as he got up and headed for the front door. Stumbling up to the front door trying to get through his own haze of tiredness he peeked through the eye hole to see Shirayuki standing on the other side checking herself in a little make-up mirror.

"_What is she doing here so early in the morning?"_ Opening the door Shirayuki instantly closed the mirror and hid it behind her back as she smiled at him. "Hey Shirayuki." Kinji greeted in his usual bored tone.

"There's my sleepy Kin Kin, how are you?" Shirayuki questioned with a smile.

"Shirayuki, what are you doing here? This is the male dormitory. The Student Council president shouldn't be coming to the guy's dorms." Kinji told her. "I don't want rumours or anything popping up." He explained.

"W-Well." Shirayuki blushed fidgeting slightly as she stood in the doorway. "I was away at the shrine for this past week and I haven't been able to do anything for you so... I thought that I could... ahh..."

"There's no need to." Kinji replied. "You don't need to keep doing this Shirayuki."

"...B-but... oh..." Kinji sighed as she saw her cheeks redden even more and tears started to well in her eyes. He didn't want her crying or anything so he gave in.

"...Alright, alright!" He told her. "Just... keep it down. Ichigo's still asleep, he went on a job last night with Reki and didn't get in until early, I doubt he's going to the opening ceremony today."

"I... I hope I won't be a bother." She bowed making Kinji sigh as he turned and walked into the hall, Shirayuki following after she had taken off her black strapped shoes, arranging them carefully by the door.

"So, why did you come here?" Kinji asked as he sat on the ground before a low table within the living room.

"I-I wanted you to have these." She started to untie the Japanese cloth she was holding as she, too, sat in front of the table. She placed a crimson bento box on the table and opened the painted lid. Inside the bento was a soft-looking omelet, orderly lined-up sweet boiled shrimps, silver salmon, luxurious foods like Saijyou Persimmons, and shiny white rice.

"You really shouldn't make all this for me Shirayuki." Kinji sighed. "I mean it must have put you out of your way."

"D-don't worry, I just woke up a bit earlier than usual. Besides, I was worried that all you were having was food from the convenience store during the time I was away..." She explained to him.

"But that shouldn't concern you." Kinji sighed in annoyance as he began to eat the meal much to Shirayuki's joy. As the two continued to converse as Kinji finished the meal Shirayuki made for him before Shirayuki went about getting everything ready for Kinji's school uniform. Kinji opened his laptop as he logged into his emails, Shirayuki having brought his bulletproof jacket out and his Beretta after loading it.

"You really shouldn't leave your weapons around like that Kinji, who knows what could happen." Shirayuki scolded him making him grunt in acknowledgement. "Is Ichigo getting up any time soon?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Kinji told her. "As I said, he had a job with Reki last night. He's probably exhausted. I doubt he'll be coming to the opening ceremony." Shirayuki frowned but nodded, it was her duty as student council president to make sure everyone attended classes, but being a Butei could be exhausting on students. "You should get going Shirayuki, you don't want to be late, you're student council president after all."

"What about you Kinji? If you want I could wash your dishes maybe do some laundry." She suggested.

"I think you've done enough for one morning Shirayuki, go I'll be at school soon." Shirayuki frowned but nodded regardless and bid him farewell as Kinji simply wasted time surfing the web. With a sigh he glanced down to his watch.

7:55

"Crap! I'm going to miss the 7:58 bus!" Shutting his lap top he rushed out of the dorm room and down the stairs only to see the bus he was supposed to catch leave just before he got there. With a sigh he turned for the bike racks and grabbed his bike not knowing how missing the 7:58 bus would change his life.

X-X

"Shit... I think I overslept." Ichigo groaned as he opened his eyes to reveal the afternoon orange hue in the bedroom. "Yep, defiantly overslept." Reaching over for his phone he pulled it towards him and flicked it open revealing that he had several messages, seven to be exact. The first was from Mutou, if Ichigo could describe Mutou in one word it would be very simple.

Keigo.

There just seemed to be a Keigo in every school, but at least Mutou wasn't all clingy like Keigo was so that was a plus. Mutou's message was just asking where he was which he flatly ignored. The second was from Reki saying thank you once more for assistance with the job the previous night and that everything has been settled on the funds department which he would receive soon. The third, fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh? Well... they were something Icihgo wanted to ignore.

_*Where is my Strawberry?*_

_*I want my Strawberry!*_

_*Give me my Strawberry!*_

_*Please give me my Strawberry, I'll put some cream on you and gobble you up 3*_

With a sigh Ichigo opened the last message from Riko and instantly closed it. It had been a very productive photo of said blonde girl, from what Ichigo saw of the picture it hadn't been taken that long ago since it was afternoon, it was of an empty class room Riko standing there her blouse open revealing the front catch of her golden bra winking at the camera with a victory sign and from what he saw a strawberry nuzzled between her breasts.

Riko would be the end of him one day and he also couldn't just stop talking to her, she was the best informant in Butei High and she knew it. It was just a pain that she was flirty all the time.

Sitting up in bed he placed his phone back down on the night stand next to his bunk and stood up heading for the door to the bedroom, walking down the hallway he heard the doorbell ringing, he walked forward and stopped next to the entrance to the lounge room to see Kinji sitting there deep in thought.

"_Guess he doesn't hear it?"_ He thought to himself as he headed for the now irritating sound that was the doorbell that the idiot on the other side of the door was ringing like a maniac. Seriously it was giving him a headache. Opening the door he put on his nastiest scowl that would even make Orihime run for the hills if she saw it and glared at... nothing? "Huh?" He looked around not seeing anyone.

"Down here moron." A voice spoke up making Ichigo look down to see a girl in the school uniform of Butei High standing there, her hair was pink and in long pig tails. "Does Kinji Tohyama live here?" Ichigo rose an eyebrow at how demanding she was. "Well does he live here or not? It says his name on the plark doesn't it?" Ichigo glanced at the name's of the dorms before looking back down at the girl.

"Kinji you got a little sister?" Ichigo called back into the dorm.

"What? No, why? When did you get up anyway?" Kinji questioned and Ichigo could hear Kinji's footsteps as he stepped into the hall. Ichigo stepped to the side and Kinji froze in mid step as he saw Aria standing there, the one who had made his life hell in just a few short hours. "Ahh! What are you doing here!"

"A hello would be just fine." Aria huffed pushing past Ichigo and into the apartment bringing a bag along with her making Ichigo simple stare at Kinji with a questioning look. Kinji just slumped over as Aria made her way into the living room.

"It's a long story." Kinji breathed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo sat on the couch rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as Kinji and Aria were talking, well Aria was talking Kinji was trying to get her to leave. It kind of went all down hill after Aria told Kinji to be her slave then proceeded to give him orders onto get her some kind of espresso and some food which Kinji just looked at her if she was being serious, apparently she was being serious. Ichigo leaned back on the couch as Aria somehow miraculously convinced Kinji to go get her food. He glanced up at Aria who was looking at him, hands on her hips clearly annoyed.

"Can I help you with something?" He questioned the small pink haired girl.

"Who are you?" She questioned or more like demanded of him. "Why are you here?"

"This is dorm room is half mine, I'm Kinji's room-mate." Ichigo told her.

"Get out." She glared.

"Screw you." Ichigo replied half heartedly as he pulled his phone off of the couch that had been resting next to him. "I don't need another damn midget with height issues start to tell me what to do. I've put up with that for far to long." He mumbled wandering why all midgets had a chip on their shoulder, first Rukia and now Aria. Aria simply intensified her glare however Ichigo wasn't bothered by it as he clicked on the contact and pressed the call button and rose the phone to his ear Aria not having stopped glaring at him as he lazily glanced at her waiting for the phone to be picked up on the other end.

"_What do you want?"_ Tatsuki's irritated voice came over the phone.

"Well it's nice to hear from you too Tatsuki." Ichigo mumbled out. "I call you up to see how every thing's going and this is how I'm greeted?"

"_You're an ass, so you get greeted like one!"_ Tatsuki snapped at him. _"Now what the hell do you want!?"_ Ichigo's eyebrow twitched in irritation. _"Well!?"_

"I thought you'd be over it my now Tatsuki." Ichigo told her.

"_Yeah well fuck you! You got into the Butei Academy, something I had wanted to get into for a while now! So bite my ass!" _Ichigo sighed, the day Tatsuki found out that Ichigo was going to the Butei Academy was the day Tatsuki started to avoid him having not been accepted into the institute. It didn't help that Kisuke was the one who got him in, Ichigo tried to ask if Kisuke could get Tatsuki in but the shop keeper just explained that he was going there for a purpose and couldn't help. So Tatsuki had been giving him a hard time, Ichigo had been trying to mend the situation but so far this is what he had got in return.

"There is always next semester Tatsuki." Ichigo breathed out and he could literally here Tatsuki's phone crack under the pressure of her grip.

"_Don't call me again unless you have something important to tell me!"_ Tatsuki roared before the phone went silent. Ichigo took a deep breath before closing his phone, Aria giving him a confused look as he placed his phone down.

"Why do you look like you just got out of bed?" The pink haired girl questioned.

"Because I pretty much did." Ichigo explained. "What's it to you."

"Simple curiosity." She shrugged. "How come you weren't at the first day of school?" She quesitioned.

"Had a late night quest to take care of." Ichigo shrugged. "Decided to skip, wasn't anything important anyway just opening ceremony and class assignments. I've already got enough combat and academic credits to graduate anyway."

"Huh, so do I." Aria told him, surprising him slightly. Ichigo made sure he had enough credits so he could get up and out of class if a Hollow ever showed up allowing him to be able to leave without any repercussions, but this girl did it just because. She was dedicated Ichigo had to give her that. "What class are you in?"

"Assault." Ichigo told her offhandedly.

"Really? I've never seen you in there." She told him.

"I'm mostly on quests." Ichigo explained. "I'm barely at school unless it's important or unless it's for normal classes." Aria opened her mouth in a 'O' as she understood what he was saying. "So what's with you wanting Kinji to be your slave?" Ichigo asked. "You got some sought of dominatrix fetish or something?" Aria's eyebrow twitched as she began to glare at him once more.

"It's none of your business!" She snapped at him before they heard the door opening showing Kinji was back from the convenience store just down stairs.

"I'm back." Kinji's voice called out into the dorm.

"Your girlfriends still here." Ichigo called back to him making Aria's face heat up, however the glare was still on her face only more heated now then it was before.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" She roared. "Stop jumping to such conclusion's!" Ichigo simply shook his head in amusement as the pink haired girl raged at him, Kinji stopping in the doorway with the bag of stuff he had picked up from the convenience store when he had gone out.

"Stop harassing my room-mate, I got your damn peach buns." Kinji told her making Aria's face light up before she took the bag from him and went to the kitchen making Kinji sigh. Ichigo simple shook his head a small smirk on his face. "What?"

"Nothing, mind handing me that case behind you?" Ichigo questioned making Kinji look over his shoulder to see the Beretta case Ichigo had placed in the hall when he had come home last night. Kinji nodded before taking the case over to Ichigo who flicked the case open. "I'll let you deal with that little ball of hate that's currently devouring those peach buns you spoke off." Ichigo told her as he picked up several of the dissembled pieces of the rifle he had used last night and set them out on the table in front of him. Kinji simply sighed as he looked at Aria to see her already on her second peach bun.

"I got a meal for you too, didn't know if you were hungry or not." Ichigo simply nodded his thanks as he went about cleaning the rifle, Kinji walking into the kitchen taking a seat opposite Aria as she continued to eat her treats.

"Coffee, slave." Kinji's eyebrow twitched as he glared at Aria but reluctantly got up and set about making the spoilt brat an instant coffee. Placing the cup in front of Aria, he placed Ichigo's meal in the fridge so he could have it later while Aria kept eating her peach buns, almost to happily if you asked him.

"Oh Ichigo."

"Hmm?" Ichigo hummed around the bullet in his mouth making Kinji sweat drop as Aria looked over her shoulder at him with slightly narrowed eyes. Glancing up at them from where he was cleaning the bullet chamber he rose an eyebrow at Kinji wanting to know what his room-mate wanted.

"Riko and Reki were looking for you today." Ichigo groaned slightly at the mention of Riko.

"Reki?" Aria questioned. "What did she want with you?"

"I was working a job with her last night." Ichigo told her placing the bullet onto the table as he continued to clean the chamber. "I told her I'd see her today or tomorrow, depends if I skipped today or not." Ichigo explained as he rose the piece of the gun he was cleaning up to the light.

"So not the point of my question." Aria huffed. "Why would an S-class Butei with capabilities of Reki want you, a no name Butei, to go on a job with her?" Ichigo cleared his throat as he glared at her slightly, the pink haired girl glaring straight back at him.

"Look Aria, Ichigo doesn't like to brag but he's an S-class Butei as well. He's actually well known around the academy." Aria turned to Kinji with wide eyes who simply nodded. "Yep, Ichigo's an S-class Butei." Aria simply huffed and folded her arms reaching into the bag and pulling out another peach bun before eating it, Kinji seeing Ichigo going back to his work. "So yeah, Riko seemed kind of upset..."

"Yeah well..." Ichigo started off. "I've already had a handful of messages from her today none of which seemed sad in the slightest, some I'd like to forget." Ichigo told him, remembering the image she had sent, which only reminded him he'd have to delete that lest his phone get into the hands of someone else. Kinji chuckled lightly, knowing Riko's infatuation with his room-mate, he was just glad that that infatuation was no longer directed at him like it use to be before Ichigo transferred to the school. Neither Ichigo or himself really understood why Riko had changed her infatuation to Ichigo.

"Well... I should probably warn you..." Ichigo looked away from the gun and narrowed his eyes at Kinji who was seemingly avoiding Ichigo's gaze.

"Warn me about what?" Ichigo questioned.

...Ding Dong...

"She didn't..." Ichigo started as he stared at the entrance of the living room with wide eyes. "Tell me that's not..." The door bell continued to ring repeatedly as Ichigo swallowed nervously, last time he had seen Riko they had been caught by Sayonaki-sensei in a rather complicated situation where he had told them that they better keep sexual relations outside of class. Ichigo got a stern talking to, obviously it was since he was such a delinquent that he had enticed Riko into some sexual acts against her will when it was all her doing! Standing from the couch, leaving the dissembled parts of the gun on the table Ichigo made his way for the bedroom without another word.

"Hey where are you going?" Aria asked however was ignored as the bedroom door closed.

"I guess I'll get it." Kinji sighed rising from the table and heading for the front door and opened it.

"Kin! Where's Ichigo? I want him!" Riko cheered gripping Kinji's arm and pulling it to her breasts making his face heat up before he pulled his limb from the girls breasts before placing his hand on the wall and taking deep breaths to calm himself, just a simple gesture from the blonde had him almost spilling over the edge into Hysteria mode. Riko's long blonde hair flowed down her back with two pig tails held up by a pink ribbon in her hair, her uniform had been modified with a slight lolita fashion.

"Don't worry, I'll find him!" Riko cheered rushing past him and into the apartment heading straight for the bedroom, Aria walking into the hall as Riko opened the bedroom door and looked around.

"What is that all about?" Aria questioned Kinji thrusting a thumb in the blonde's direction. "She's in our class right?"

"Yeah." Kinji nodded. "She kinda has a thing for Ichigo, they were caught doing some pretty heavy stuff together during class one time. Everyone blamed Ichigo for it since he looks like a delinquent but Riko sorted it all out for him." Kinji explained as they heard Riko whine, showing that she hadn't found the orange haired teen.

"Where did he go?" Aria questioned.

"Not a clue, the only way out of that room is a thirty foot drop into the river." Kinji shrugged. "Ichigo's renown for being able to get out of the stickiest situations. Escaping from Riko isn't that hard for him." He explained once more.

"Kin, Ichigo's not here!" Riko pouted as she stood in the doorway to the bedroom, arms folded as she stamped her foot like an impatient child.

"Well... he was here earlier..." Kinji told her rubbing the back of his head. "He's been sleeping all day, he probably just wanted to get out of the house, stretch his legs and all that you know." Riko pouted as she eyed Aria and Kinji before she smiled.

"So is this why you didn't have your belt on in class today Kin? Your girlfriend stayed the night? I see she has an overnight bag and everything." Kinji's jaw dropped as Aria's face heated up. "Well, I was going to roll around in Ichigo's sheets but I guess I'll leave the two of you love birds alone." Kinji started to sweat as he saw Aria hike up her skirt to reveal her gun holsters attached to her legs and unclipped them.

"I'll shoot you full of holes!" Aria roared as Riko squealed in delight before rushing out of the dorm Aria shooting at her all the while leaving Kinji alone making him take a breath of relief. He just hoped Aria wouldn't come back. Walking into the bedroom Kinji walked over to the previously closed window and leaned out and looked up.

"Yo Ichigo, Riko's gone!" Kinji called out before Ichigo stuck his head over the top of the roof and hung his head and Kinji chuckled lightly as he saw Ichigo groan. Ducking back into the bedroom his eyes went wide as a hand covered his mouth before he was blindfolded, gagged and tied up all in a matter of seconds before he was thrown out of the room, the door closing behind him.

"_I bet everyone in the Soul Society would be laughing at me if they saw I was using my powers to run from a simple teenage girl."_ Ichigo thought to himself he let a sigh out as he stood on the edge of the roof looking over the city. He sighed again before simply stepping from the rooftop, falling towards the window below, the air beneath his feet turned green and the slight sound of static was heard before Ichigo appeared in the room a second later, only to be tackled to the ground.

"There's my darling Strawberry! Think you can hide from little old me?" Riko laughed nuzzling her face into his clothed chest.

"Damn it Riko." Ichigo groaned as he rose his head up rubbing the throbbing pain he was now feeling. "I thought Kinji said you had gone."

"Yeah, well I tied Kin up for lying." Riko told him, her sweet innocent smile not leaving her face. "Now how come my Strawberry wasn't at school today?"

"Would you stop calling me that?" Ichigo questioned sitting up only for the blonde girl to manoeuvre and turn around so she was sitting in his lap, her back pressed against his chest. She rolled her head up and smiled up at him.

"Did you get my messages?" She questioned and Ichigo's face flushed red as he turned away missing the small smirk coming to her face. "I guess that's a yes." She giggled. "The quest last night was a success, the bank had minor damages but nothing the authority's won't cover. Reki seems to be happy with the outcome. It only took a single shot."

"I was up on the rooftop for three hours." Ichigo told her placing his hands on the ground behind him and leaning back, Riko falling back onto his chest. "I havn't picked out a new quest yet and no one's offered me any work so why are you here Riko?"

"What, I can't come see my friends?" She asked looking up at him from where she was still laying on his chest. "I know I'm an information broker, but I still have feelings." She sniffled making Ichigo close his eyes and place his hand on her head.

"Sorry."

"Oh it's ok! I forgive you." She said in a chipper tone making Ichigo's eyebrow twitch at how she had played him, there were three things that Butei fell for. Darkness, poison and of course, women. "Hmm." Riko hummed making Ichigo look down at her to see her still staring up at him. "How come Aria's here?"

"I don't know, she want's something with Kinji, a slave or whatever. I don't know." Ichigo shrugged.

"How come she has a bag with her?" Riko questioned.

"Maybe she has like slave stuff with her." Ichigo shrugged once more. "As I said, I got no clue."

"You suck at gathering information Ichigo." Ichigo scowled down at her making her smile up at him before hopping up to her feet, her skirt hiking up slightly allowing Ichigo to catch a glimpse of the same coloured underwear that he had seen earlier in the photo meaning she was wearing a matching set. Riko turned and bent down and offered him her hand which he took and got to his feet. Both Walked to the door and Ichigo opened it only to hear Aria shout at Kinji.

"See, I even came prepared just encase!" Aria's shout reached their ears.

"You packed an overnight bag!? Are you serious! You can't stay the night!" Kinji shouted back at her.

"Now get out of here!"

"Wait, what!?"

"A little punishment will do you some good! Now go outside and cool off!" Ichigo and Riko walked into the kitchen to see Kinji staring at Aria in complete disbelief, Aria having slammed her hands down on the table as she glared at Kinji waiting for him to leave.

"Oi Kinji, I'm going to walk Riko to the bus stop, you deal with that." Ichigo told him.

"But Ichigo!" Riko whined stamping her foot. "If Aria's staying I want to stay!" She whined.

"No, and Aria's not staying." Ichigo told the blonde.

"Yes I am! I'm staying until Kinji agrees to be my slave!" Aria shouted at Ichigo.

"Then it's settled!" Riko cheered. "Sleepover!" With that she turned and ran for the bathroom, just as Ichigo went after her the bathroom door slammed shut. Ichigo tried to open it before stopping. "Oh, don't you want to see me naked Ichigo, I bet it's worth the look." Riko giggled behind the door. Ichigo gritted his teeth as he let the door handle to the bathroom go and took a step back, Riko probably was already naked within the room.

"Kinji, let's go out for a bit. It's crowded in here." Ichigo called out to his room-mate who instantly walked out into the hall and nodded, wanting to leave this odd day behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're kidding me." Ichigo said looking up from the manga he was reading with wide eyes, as he stood next to Kinji in the convenience store near the male dorms.

"I'm being serious, it really happened." Kinji told him.

"So you're telling me on your way to school this morning someone planted a bomb underneath your bike seat?" Ichigo asked and Kinji just nodded as he flipped another page. "Sucks to be you." Ichigo told him.

"Aria thinks it was the Butei Killer." Kinji explained flipping to the next page in his own manga.

"But the guy was arrested right?" Ichigo questioned.

"Yeah, from what I hear he was. But I guess we have nothing to truly back any of that up." Kinji mused. "Shirayuki said this morning that there could be a copy cat out there." Ichigo nodded in understanding before turning back to Kinji.

"Shirayuki was at the room today?" Ichigo questioned slightly surprised.

"Ahaha yeah, she came with breakfast, you were pretty much dead to the world by then." Kinji told him as he rubbed the back of his head as he saw Ichigo shake his head and turn back to the manga he was reading.

"She has an unhealthy obsession with you Kinji." Ichigo told him, Kinji nodding in agreement. "So how'd you manage to escape the bomb exploding bike?" Ichigo questioned only to see Kinji slump forward and groan.

"Aria managed to get me away from the bike, that was how we met. The crazy chick parachuted off a building to do it. It only got worse after that." Ichigo rose an eyebrow at him. "You're probably wandering how it got worse then an exploding bike huh?" Ichigo had to chuckle and nod his head in agreement. "Somehow we managed to get in a storage shed only for a couple more of those segway Uzi's came. I... I..." Kinji gripped his head in frustration with both hands. "I entered hysteria mode and acted like a total douche again!" Ichigo turned to Kinji before he burst out laughing holding his sides. The first day Ichigo met Kinji he saw him in his hysteria mode, Riko having made him turn into the so called 'douche' that Kinji was talking about. Having explained to Ichigo about his family heritage and all. Ichigo just shrugged it off and found it amusing.

"Aria made you go into hysteria mode? You got some weird taste in girls Kinji." Ichigo chuckled wiping at his eye.

"Well the small one's are just as soft as the big ones alright! How was I suppose to know!?" Ichigo just shook his head as he closed the manga he had been reading and placed it back on the stand, Kinji doing the same. "Next thing I know, Aria's calling me a molester and trying to kill me. I got away from her only for her to be in our class!" He groaned as they headed for the exit.

"How's that work? She's what a middle schooler?"

"That's what I thought!" Kinji told him as they left the convenience store. "Apparently she's a second year like us! Then well you know the rest of it." He sighed. "She's a pain."

"So is Riko." Ichigo mumbled in agreement. Both shared an understanding sigh as they walked up the stairs of the male dormitory. Both stared at the door and Kinji went to open it before Ichigo stopped him. Kinji looked over his shoulder to see Ichigo with a serious expression on his face before both slid up against a wall either side of the door. Ichigo reached over and opened the door slowly and peered in to the dark hallway. He glanced back at Kinji and opened the door.

"You go first." Ichigo told him.

"Screw that." Kinji mumbled back at him. "You opened the door."

"You lived here first!" Ichigo shot back in a hushed tone.

"You're a better Butei then me!" Ichigo's eyebrow twitched as he looked back into the dorm room. Sighing he slipped in the doorway and went to take a step up onto the wooden floor before stopping and crouching down as he saw a wire across the floor just barely visible in the light from outside. He looked to the sides to see bells of all kinds on either side of the wire which would surely go off if it was triggered. Stepping over the wire Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief... which was to short lived as he had stepped onto another wire hidden in the shadow of the first. Ichigo had the time to look down and mutter a single word.

"Shit." Kinji watched with wide eyes as a string wrapped around Ichigo's ankle before he was hefted up being dragged through the first trip line signalling the bells making their ears ring from the sudden sound. Ichigo was now hanging upside down in front of Kinji struggling wildly.

"Ichigo! You're home!" Riko's squeal of excitement reached their ears, Kinji started to panic frantically searching for an escape route as Ichigo tried to swing himself up so he could undo the wire around his ankle which was futile as Riko stepped into the hallway.

"Kinji! Get me down from here!" Ichigo shouted however it was to late as he saw his demise Riko having rushed around the corner a massive smile on her face as she ran and jumped hugging Ichigo's body with her entire body, legs and arms wrapping around his form. Ichigo face was buried between Riko's legs... Kinji was promptly covering his eyes and looking away as he passed by the squealing Riko. "Riko!"

"Oh Ichigo! That feels good!" Riko squirmed as she felt Ichigo's warm breath on her thighs, his voice sending vibrations through her lower body. "You're such a naughty boy Ichigo, you have to be punished."

"Riko, where's Aria?" Kinji questioned as he looked down to see Aria's luggage still in the hall signifying that she was still around somewhere. Riko stepped back onto the ground and let Ichigo from her hug allowing Ichigo to take a deep breath, no longer smothered by Riko's thighs. She turned to Kinji and smiled widely at him. She was simply wearing one of Ichigo's shirts which acted like a night gown on her small frame reaching to her mid thigh.

"She's taking a bath!" Riko cheered. "Going to sneak a peak?" She smirked.

"What!? No!" Kinji shouted out flustered.

"Would someone let me down!" Ichigo shouted from behind Riko where he had a very nice view of Riko's rear. Riko simply jumped up and turned in the air slicing through the wire that was holding Ichigo up with a knife making him fall on his face groaning into the floor. "Thanks." He mumbled out.

"You're very welcome Ichigo!" Riko cheered spinning around turning to face Kinji who eyed her warily. "Here take this!" Riko cheered thrusting her hands out with a piece of cloth in her outstretched hands. "You can hold onto this for me, can't you Kin?" She questioned cutely fluttering her eyes at him.

"What is it?" Kinji questioned looking at the cloth in his hands.

"Riko!" A voice shouted from the bathroom. "Where is my underwear!" Kinji gulped as he opened the cloth and Riko's smile only grew as Kinji's turned into a look of horror at what he was looking at. He looked up at Riko with a look of disbelief and she just smiled at him before opening her mouth. Kinji didn't even think to stop her.

"Kinji stole them!" Riko called back before smiling at Kinji. "He said he's going to sniff them!" There was silence for a whole two seconds as Kinji stared at Riko in disbelief.

"PERVERT!" Kinji gulped as the sound of a gun being loaded reaching their ears. "I'LL PUMP YOU FULL OF HOLES!" Aria came flying out of the bathroom in just a towel wrapped around her form and started firing her guns. Ichigo covered his head from where he was on the ground as Kinji dashed over him and out the door having dropped the underwear in the process.

Riko had simply stepped to the side to avoid the barrage of bullets that connected with the now closed door. At the sound of several clicks showing that both clips from Aria's guns had run out Ichigo removed his hands from covering his head and looked up at Aria who was breathing heavy as she glared at the closed door. That was before Riko spun around from the wall behind Aria as the door opened slightly showing Kinji was peaking in. Ichigo saw the devilish smirk come to Riko's face which made him mentally groan as he placed his face against the floor. He heard Aria's towel drop to the floor with a thud seconds later.

"Better if you keep your eyes on the floor Ichigo." Riko's voice called from down the hall showing she had retreated somewhat. Ichigo could practically feel the waves of anger rushing from the petite girl standing a few feet from him. He had no idea why Riko caused such chaos.

"Aria! Let me explain!" Kinji's panicking voice called out from behind Ichigo.

"CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR!" Aria shouted only for the door to slam shut as Aria's feet thundered down the hallway back to the bathroom. Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief as he heard the bathroom door shut and glanced around to see Aria's underwear and towel gone showing that the pink haired girl had gathered everything up. Sitting up he rubbed his head and let out a yawn, he didn't have any idea he was going to put up with such things when he had transferred to Butei Academy. Hell even Keigo wasn't this much of a nuisance, and Keigo was pretty damn annoying!

"Man, today has a been a pain in the ass." He mumbled out. "It would only get worse if..."

"Kin Kin, what was that?" Ichigo swallowed nervously, he didn't doubt Kinji was doing the same thing right now. Ichigo glanced over his shoulder to see Kinji standing there the door open, his back to Shirayuki as a dark aura surrounded her form, Kinji frozen on the spot in fear. "Kin Kin, why is there a naked girl running around your dorm room?" Ichigo stood up and began to walk down the hall leaving Kinji to his future demise at the hands of his childhood friend.

"_Eh, I'm sure he'll be fine."_ Ichigo thought as he could hear Kinji trying to calm the situation down at the door. _"Me on the other hand..."_ He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair as he walked into the bedroom to see Riko curled up in his blankets giggling to herself. "Riko, do I need to get a restraining order?"

"Oh Ichigo, you're so funny." Riko smiled up at him. "How about you join me under the covers?" She suggested in a seductive tone.

"It's bad enough you invited yourself to sleep over." Ichigo mumbled. "Why are you causing trouble between Aria and Kinji?"

"I think they'd make a good couple, don't you?" She questioned tilting her head to the side cutely.

"So you antagonise them?" Riko nodded her head happily making Ichigo sigh and shake his head he walked over to where Riko was sitting curled up in his blankets and picked his pillow up before throwing it up on the bunk above Kinji's own.

"Oh, and here I was thinking we were going to sleep together." Riko pouted at him making Ichigo sigh as he rested his hands on the side of the top bunk. "Don't worry, I'll behave." She giggled to herself, the two talked for a little while, well Riko talked Ichigo just listened, sometimes he thought Riko might be releated to Orihime in some ways, but even so Orihime was in a league of her own most of the time in what she went on about. Soon enough both heard the front door close before hearing Kinji walking down the hall towards them. Opening the door Kinji hung his head and sighed in relief.

"She's gone."

"How'd you manage that?" Ichigo questioned. "It was probably a fight and a half."

"Actually I just convinced her she was imagining things..." Kinji told her as he scratched his cheek nervously before he was elbowed in the side making him grunt and fold in half holding his stomach as Aria walked into the room and headed for the bunk where Riko was. Turning on her heel she rose both her arms up and pointed at both Ichigo and Kinji.

"You two!" She declared. "Don't even think of trying anything suspicious or I'll pump you full of holes!" Ichigo simply sighed, why did everyone think he was some kind of pervert? Kinji flicking the lights off to the room headed for his bed soon after, Ichigo having pulled himself up into the top bunk had folded his arms behind his bed. Riko was smiling happily as she hugged Ichigo's blankets tighter to her form while Aria... was setting traps around hers and Riko's bed with a set of night vision goggles firmly placed over her eyes so she could see in the dark.

With a sigh Ichigo flicked open his phone as he checked the time for the umpteenth time, having slept all day he was having a hard time trying to fall asleep at the moment, he needed to sleep so he could concentrate during class tomorrow. However there were two things stopping him from sleeping. Glancing over the small little barrier that would stop him from falling from the bed if he moved around in his sleep he saw the numerous traps which consisted of land mines and trip wires, he glanced up at Aria's bed only to hear snores and mumbles of peach buns and pyramids... what the two had in common Ichigo had no idea.

Aria's sleep talking was one of the things keeping him from sleeping the second was simply knowing Riko was only feet from him, he didn't feel secure sleeping with her in the same room. With a sigh he collapsed back into the mattress flicked his phone closed and shut his eyes, all he could do was pray that Riko stayed in her bed. Maybe the traps Aria set would hold Riko off as well.

"_Here's hoping."_


End file.
